Silent Savior
by ChristinaH123
Summary: He is never alone. He has always had someone watching over him. He may have never seen or heard them, but they are there. They are always there. And now that he has the rest of his team to watch over, they are protected as well. Her name is unknown, although the public calls her The Shadow.
1. Introduction

The first time it happened, it was with Roy.

There was nothing particularly different with this crime. It was just your average bank break in with some regular criminals. But, something about it made it a little trickier. It may have been how tired or on edge everyone was. But, I guess we will never know.

Everything was going according to plan. Even more so than they thought it would. In fact, they were down to their last two standing. Roy and Oliver, or shall I say Arsenal and Arrow took them down quick enough. Roy took a small breather as Oliver started walking towards him. "Behind you!" Roy turned around as Oliver readier his bow. One of the criminals had gotten up and was running straight at him with a gun. Then, it happened

An arrow shot through the air behind Roy and dug its self in the man. Roy stared at it in shock as Oliver looked to where the arrow came from. He saw a figure in all black hiding in the air vent before she disappeared. Not feeling that she's dangerous, Oliver let her go and ran to Roy. "Are you alright?" Roy nodded, as he was still stunned.

Team Arrow had seen her multiple times after that. She always showed up when one of them was in danger and always saved their backs. She even had gotten a small amount of publicity, as she had saved detective Lance and Laurel once or twice. The city had dubbed her the Shadow, seeing as she was never seen or heard and no one knew who she was. Felicity had tried to find out who she could be, under Oliver's orders, only to come up blank. They only thing they had to go on, was the fact that their savior was a female after Roy caught her hair flying behind her as she ran off.

But, they were lucky they had her watching over them. Without her, one or more members of the team would have been gone by now. Although they didn't know who she was, most of them counted her to be a member of their team.


	2. Saving Felicity Smoak

It has been a few days since anyone caught sight of Shadow. The team wasn't that worried, as they haven't been in that much trouble. In fact, they were able to go out to dinner all together for once. It was part of Felicity's 'team bonding' practice. No one questioned it really because she can get scary when she gets upset. They had a pretty nice time with, surprisingly, no interruptions. After they all parted ways, Diggle offered Felicity a ride home. Since it was late, she accepted the offer.

Not even moments later, they were in his car. "You know, today was actually nice. I think I saw Oliver smile an actual smile today." At hearing that, Felicity smiled. "Maybe I should make you guys do this more then." Diggle chuckled and nodded. "You should." After Diggle stopped talking, a car skidded to a halt right in front of them. Diggle quickly slammed on the breaks, just barely missing the car. "Are you alright?" Diggle called to Felicity who made a small noise of acknowledgement. Instinctively, Diggle grabbed the gun by his side. "Get out of the car!" Came a voice from outside. Felicity let out a small squeak, but followed Diggle out of the car. "Drop the gun!" Diggle hesitated a little, but put the gun down anyways. Two of their men ran over and grabbed them, bringing them to their knees.

As quick as one of them raised their gun, it was knocked out of their hands. Diggle and Felicity looked around, both knowing who it was. Fighting began behind them as they both tried struggling to break free. Diggle was able to, but Felicity still was having troubles. "Let go of her." Diggle muttered to him. He ignored Diggle, keeping a tight hold into Felicity. Diggle grabbed his gun and pointed it at the one holding Felicity. Taking a shot, Diggle missed. The man however, shot at Diggles feet, knocking him to the ground. Shadow made her way over to them after taking out the rest. "Let the girl go. Or you will regret it." Shadow drew her bow and aimed it him. The man let out a small laugh before pushing Felicity towards her. Felicity scrambled to Diggle as Shadow kept an eye on the man. "It was you we wanted anyways. These two are just... Collateral damage." With that, the man quickly focused his gun towards Felicity. But, Shadow jumped in front of Felicity before he could harm her. Shadow let out a cry of pain before letting her arrow go into the man and then collapsing in pain. "No no no..." Felicity muttered running over to her, Diggle close behind.

Even though they didn't really know her, they felt as if they did and reacted how they would if any of their friends were injured. Felicity pulled out her phone as Diggle tended to Shadow. "Oliver! Please tell me you are at the base..." Felicity spoke with a wavering tone as she watched Diggle help Shadow stand. "Is everything alright?" Oliver muttered hurriedly to her. "Meet us there. We have a problem."


End file.
